ROMN
by The Torchwicks
Summary: The backstory of vales greatest criminal mastermind. This is mine and a friends take on how Roman Torchwick and Neopolitan got to where they are today. All feed back is welcome. Please bear in mind we do not own Rwby they original show belongs to Rooster teeth we do not own the characters Roman Torchwick or Neopolitan. However we do own all the images that's are used in this book.
1. Context list

[v] Show opening :

[v] Death of jackal

[v] Neos Introduction:

[v] Roman returns to the manor:

[v] Jeeves talks to Odin

[v] Victoria intro

[v] Party at torchwick manor:

[v] Jades introduction:

[v] Odin sends Jeeves and Roman to find Michael

[v] Michael wakes up

[v] Collecting Michael

[v] Odin disciplines Michael

[v] Odin interview, Odin, Roland and Victoria secret meeting:

[v] Neo Explores the Mansion

[v] Training

[v] Time skip montage

[v] Training complete

[v] Donald murdered

[v] Attack on Torchwick estate:

[v] Death of Roland and Rebecca:

[v] Team ROMN escape Vale:

[v] Closing scene


	2. Character list

ROMN Vol 1 Characters:

ROMN

Roman Torchwick

Olivia Torchwick

Michael Torchwick

Neopolitan

Torchwicks:

Odin Torchwick

Roland Torchwick

Rebecca Torchwick

Redwings:

Donald Redwing

Douglas Redwing

Rowenna Redwing

Indigos:

Richard Indigo

Melissa Indigo

Salinas Reed

Reed Indigo

Victoria Indigo

VPD:

Police Commissioner Oliver

Sergeant Maroon

Other Characters:

Jade

Jack Green

Jean Grey

Jack Rippiera

Rev Ol Veir

Thomas Ethan Gunn

Jacques Schnee

Jeeves

Marcus Black


	3. The Torchwick and ODins bio

The Torchwick family:

Descended from a long line of Kings and Lords, the Torchwick family is the personification of Vales aristocracy. They have a long and proud history and to most of the public they re icons. But behind closed doors the family are the kingpins of Vales criminal underworld, nothing happens within the city without their knowledge or consent, the family bribes councilors huntsman and police forces in order to get an advantage over the other crime families of Vale and keep their hegemony intact.

Odin Torchwick:

Age: late 40s

Hair colour: greying ginger

Eye Colour: green

Height: 7ft

Relationships:

Roman, Olivia, Michael - Children

Neo - adopted daughter

Victoria Indigo - wife

Roland Torchwick - younger brother

Rebecca Torchwick - cousin

Friends - Jeeves, Donald Redwing, Richard Indigo, Jacques Schnee.

Bio:

Lord Paramount of Vale, Odin Torchwick enjoys a life of luxury as one of the richest men in Remnant and as Vales most recognised nobles. To the public Odin is a generous man and very regal figure. Behind the act Odin is a cold, ruthless and impatient man. He values his oldest child Roman above the others and despises his younger brother Roland.

He uses his wealth and position to help further the families power and reach by pocketing councilors and bribing the police, in order to make Rolands more criminal dealings easier to get away with.


	4. Roman Torchwich

Age: 19

Gender: Male

Hair colour: Ginger

Eye Colour: Blue

Height: 6,3

Relationships:

Father - Odin Torchwick

Mother - Victoria Indigo

Twin Sister - Olivia Torchwick

Brother - Michael Torchwick

Adopted Sister - Neopolitan

Love interest - Rowena Redwing

Friends - Douglas Redwing, Jack Green, Jean Grey, Jr Xiong.

Bio:

Roman Torchwick needs no intro. The man will become one of Vales most notorious criminal masterminds and be instrumental to the fall of Beacon. But 10 years before any of that he was the eldest son to Lord Odin Torchwick of Vales nobility, set for a life of command and luxury, how did he get from this to Cinders lackey. You'll need to read and find out.


	5. Micheal Torchwich

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Hair Colour: Ginger

Eye Colour: Green

Height: 6,5

Relationships:

Roman Torchwick - Older Brother

Olivia Torchwick - Older Sister

Neopolitan - Adopted Sister

Odin Torchwick - Father

Victoria Indigo - Mother

Love Interest - Jade

Friends - Jack Green, Jean Grey

Bio:

Michael Torchwick is the youngest child of Odin and Victoria. Michael is a thrill seeker, the thought of living the life of a noble is enough to put him to sleep. He hates his father. And has a tendency towards violence and anger.


	6. Olivia Torchwich

Age: 19

Gender: Female

Hair Colour: Ginger

Eye Colour: Dark Blue

Height: 6,1

Relationships:

Roman Torchwick - Twin Brother

Michael Torchwick - Younger Brother

Neopolitan - Adopted sister

Odin Torchwick - father

Victoria Indigo - mother

No Love interest

No friends

Bio:

Olivia Torchwick is the younger twin sister of Roman. She is the polar opposite of her twin, she is quiet, has no interest in talking to people keeps her thoughts and feelings to herself and is a bit of a cynic, but she is not emotionless, she does care for others and her family, but they can't know that she does.


	7. Neo

Age: around 6-7

Gender: Female

Hair colour: Unknown

Eye colour: Unknown

Height: short

Relationships:

Roman Torchwick - Adoptive Older Brother

Olivia Torchwick - Adoptive Older Sister

Michael Torchwick - Adoptive Older Brother

Odin Torchwick - Adoptive Father

Victoria Indigo - Adoptive Mother

Friends - none

Love interest - none

Bio:

Best girl in RWBY, fight me.

Neo is an orphan, she was rescued from a street by Roman and subsequently adopted into the family. Neo unlocked her semblance at a surprisingly young age. She is curious, explorative, and loyal to a fault to her new family.


	8. Show opening

Opening Credits start with the RWBY volume 1 prologue music.

Created by The great tylorian and Rissa ruby , based on characters and world created by Rooster Teeth. This Project is not endorsed by Rooster Teeth.

Show the title ROMN as romans theme starts.

Whilst the credits roll a pair of voices converse with an unheard third voice.

Roland: " Hm, I'll give ya this much, you're pretty persistent, you're either brave..."

Odin: "or a fool"

Roland: " Exactly, Now I've said it before and I'll say it again , we don't take no orders from you"

Odin: " Should you believe that you are in any position to be making demands of this family then you truly are.."

Roland: " An idiot"

Odin: " now I will make this perfectly clear, for your sake you will not contact us again, should you continue to try and usurp our authority then we will take action"

Roland: "Last warning buddy"

[Sound of a phone being hung up]

A Third voice enters the conversation.

Victoria: " what was that about?"

Odin: " Nothing that concerns us"

Roland: " I hate to break it to you brother, but it does very much concern us, this situation is getting outta hand, if we won't follow him then soon he'll find someone else that will, we're being hit at every turn, I can't keep order out there no more, if anyone spots weakness..."

Odin: " Then we will handle the situation accordingly, until then put down those that would stand against us and show our strength, then find out who this man is and deal with him"

Roland: " As you wish"

Show opens to someone off screen flickering through channels on a tv, the channel settles on a live news report of a police chase.

Reporter: " police being lead on a high speed chase through the commercial district, it appears that the suspects have beem identified as local hooligans Roman and Michael Torchwick, Jack Green and Jean Grey, whilst the authorities are doing everything they can to stop the culprits this reporter suggests remaining off the streets if you are currently anywhere in the commercial district until they are apprehended"

(Camera transitions from Footage of the chase to the chase itself. Roman is driving. the four of them are cheering, laughing and taunting the coppers.)

Police tannoy: "pull over, stop the vehicle and get out with your hands on your heads"

Michael: "make us copper!"

Michael throws a brick at a police cruiser and shatters the windshield. The cruiser pulls over and exits the chase. Michael flooded in prais by Jack and Jean.

Jack: " That was sick mate"

Michael: " Thank you, thank you, it was a great throw I know"

Jack: "See if you can hit the other one"

Michael: "hey?"

Jack: " Hit the other car"

Michael: "I ain't got any more bricks"

Jack: "What we supposed to do now?"

Roman: "Maybe, ... we could just throw Michael"

Jean: "ROMAN!"

Roman looks ahead to see an old man crossing the road. Roman hits the breaks and swerves off of the road to avoid running the man over and crashes into a lamp airbags save Roman and Jean. Jack was wearing his seatbelt, but Michael is thrown out of the car into shopkeeps fruit stand. The police stop next to them.

Roman: "Michael, are you ok?"

Policeman: "Freeze"

Michael: " Ughhhh, yep, I'm just perfect"

The scene cuts to the inside of an interrogation room. Whilst detained Roman and Michael remain cocky with VPD officers.

VPD Officer: "Do you two have any idea what you were doing?"

Michael: " How do you know it was even us to begin with? The real crooks could've done a runner and left us as decoys"

VPD Officer: "We have an eye witness linking all 4 of you to the scene"

Scene cuts to a lineup of the four as well as some others. From behind a one way mirror shopkeeper points to Roman,Michael, Jack and Jean.

Michael: "well that doesn't prove anything"

VPD Officer: " you put yourselves and other at risk." The Officer turns to Roman " you almost killed somebody" He then turns his attention to Michael " and you, you are lucky to be alive"

Roman: "but did anyone die? No, then what are you complaining about?"

VPD Officer: "Listen you little punk..."

Roman: "No you listen, we've been through this a dozen times before, it always ends the same way, with your boss walking through that door and telling you to let us go" Roman turns to the one way mirror "isn't that right Oliver? So how about we skip the lecture and you let us home from school early."

Through the window police commissioner Oliver talks to his sergeant.

Sergeant maroon: "How much longer can we hold them?"

Oliver: " well I've just had a call from the council"

Sergeant maroon: " of course you have"

Oliver: " I'm sure we can keep them a little longer"

Time skip, Michael is tapping his fingers against the table, Roman is sitting laid back, the silence broken as the door opens.

Oliver: "you're free to go"

Michael:" about time!"

Roman: "I knew eventually you'd see reason Ollie"

Jean:"Hey Roman, what about us, come on man you gotta get us out of here?"

Roman:"sorry boys, no can do"

Michael:"good luck through"

The brothers leave Jack and Jean to their ill gotten fates and exit the police building.

Roman: To the receptionists "same time next week?"

The first receptionist has a little giggle, "sure"

The second rolls her eyes.

The brothers exit the police station

Michael: " so, where next?"

Roman: "you can do what you want, I'm going back to town for a bit"

Michael:"alright, see you back home. I'm sure our lord farther will be pleased to see "us"." An air of sarcasm surrounds his words.

Roman lights a cigarette. Taps it, camera follows the ashes downward into the intro.

Episode ends

Cue Awesome into


	9. Death of jackal

Scene opens in a derelict warehouse, there are discarded crates and heavy goods equipment everywhere. A group of men are gathered around a table. Crates with the Torchwick insignia are being emptied and the spoils divided amidst the men, including our future heros, Rev Ol Veir and Thomas Ethan Gunn, the group is being headed by a Jackal faunus named Jack

Jack: "Take a gander boys, you stick with me, scores just like this all the time, we stick together we'll be rich as kings hahahahah"

The goons cheer in agreement. But celebrations are cut short, glass shatters as canisters of tear gas ares fired through the windows,

The room begins filling with smoke, the men start coughing uncontrollably, There is a crash and the room is filled with roars as Torchwick Operatives breach the doors, armed with Riot shields and SMGs, behind them a line Assault Rifles, in perfect unison they open fire on Jack and his crew.

Several of the crew are killed in the initial fire, the majority try to hold position, they take cover behind tables, crates, anything within reach and retaliate with gunfire of their own.

The shielded troopers form a wall and protect the rear line from the oncoming fire and hold position.

Unknown to Jacks crew the skylights above them shatter as Rob, A hulking beast of a man armed with a two handed war hammer, drops to the ground and decimates everything in his path, a team of operatives parasol down with him and open fire, surrounding the crew on three flanks.

Rev recognises the unwinnable situation he and Thomas are in and calls to abandon their boss and escape with their lives.

Rev: "We gotta get out of here. Thomas let's go!"

Reluctantly Thomas flees with Rev and several of their other partners, they reach the back doors,and burst through them, as they do they are blinded by flood lights...

Rebecca: "FIRE!"

From outside the door two lines of operatives open fire on the crew, Rev gets behind the wall out of the line of fire but Thomas and the other crew members are shot.

Rev: "wait, wait we surrender"

Rebecca: "we aint taking no prisoners punk"

With this Rebecca fires her rifle against the wall Rev is hiding behind

Rev reaches out and drags Thomas back behind the wall, helps him to his feet and desperately searches for an escape.

Meanwhile at the main firefight the heist crew are dropping in numbers, Rob is crushing them like cockroaches. The rest of Jacks crew admit defeat and lay down their arms, as they do so the front doors are kicked in, and a gentleman dressed in the attire of an old western gunslinger walks in amidst the smoke.

Roland: "Well Well Well, what have we here. Gentlemen I do believe that you have something of mine, where is it"

Random crew guy: "It's over there"

Rebecca goes to investigate

Roland: "and who would be in charge here?"

The crew immediately turns on Jack and hand him over to Roland

Roland: "Jackie Rippa, I thought you of all people would know better than this"

Jack: "Roland, buddy, look Im sorry, things got a little outta hand, look I can make this up to you, name your..."

Before Jack can even finish his sentence Roland without hesitation shoots in the head.

Roland: "No need, debts satisfied"

Rebecca calls from across the room

Rebecca: "it's all here boss"

Roland: "That's good, Now just what should I do with the rest of you?"

Rev:"it was only a job"

Roland: "oh really hmm, well gentlemen, today is your lucky day, I am feeling most generous. You're all free to go, but I want you to take this night with you, and for you to tell everyone you meet what happened, when good old Jack decided to stop killing whores and start stealing from me. And It is in your best interests, to never cross this symbol again!" Roland points to the Torchwick ensignia "I will be less generous next time"

"Now get outta my sight"

Rebecca: "alright boys grab the loot so we can get out of here, Rob you brick headed idiot! Don't just stand there! Do something productive!"

The Torchwicks gather the stolen property and load it into their vans, Roland spots two waiting police cruisers and walks up to them.

Roland: "Sorry about the mess boys, have a little clean up whilst you're here" he says as he throws them some Lien.

With their loot in tow Roland and Rebecca ride off into the distance.


	10. Neos introduction

The scene opens to Roman walking through the busy streets of Vale, the people of the Kingdom are getting ready for the Blaze of Glory, pyrotechnicians are setting up Fireworks, stands are getting ready to sell products and large banners proudly display that the event is being officially sponsored and fully funded by the Schnee Dust Company.

Roman stops by a stand to get an ice cream, (owned by shopkeep) he continues through town ice cream in hand, until he walks past an alleyway and a noise catches his ear, he stops and observes the commotion. He witnesses a group of bruised children running away from a group of three thugs, several of the children escape but they manage to grab a little girl by the arm and begin to drag her back inside.

Roman: "Hey! What's going on here?"

Thug 1: "get lost Weasley, heheh"

Roman: "listen buddy, I know your head is full of more rocks than a quarry so I'll put it simply for you, let, her, go!"

Thug 2: "or what? You gonna make us?"

Thug 1: "with magic? Heheh"

Thug 1 pulls out a crow bar and thug 2 pulls out a chain. But Roman stands firm.

The thug leader restrains the girl. Whilst the other two approach Roman.

Roman picks up a discarded walking stick and takes stance.

Thug 1: "ooo, watch out guys, he has a wand"

Thug 1 charges at Roman,

Roman: "and here's the magic trick"

As the first thug swings for Roman, Roman ducks and whacks thug 1 in the crotch.

Roman: "abra kadabra, no children for you"

Thug 1 retaliates and swings for Romans head, by instinct Roman ducks and the crowbar crashes against the wall, Roman stands back up and stumbles backwards the thug uses this window to lift his weapon and bring it down on Roman, Roman parrys the attack and takes the opportunity to smack the thug in the side of the head with the walking stick, the second thug charges Roman who jumps to the side, the thug crashes face first into the wall and falls to the floor, the first thug swings at Roman in a frenzy in an attempt to hit him, Roman is able to dodge each hit and follow with a devastating counter attack striking the thug in the stomach and knee bringing him to the ground before hitting him in the crown knocking him unconscious Roman then turns around and kicks the second thug in the face knocking him out as well.(without dropping his ice cream)

Thug leader: "idiots"

the thug leader throws the girl into a wall draws a machete and moves towards Roman

Thug leader: " you want a job done right you gotta do it yourself"

Kids: "woah"

Roman: "hold this"

Roman gives his ice cream to a pair of children who are watching the fight, despite his best efforts Roman is unable to defeat his opponent, the brute hacks and slashes at Roman who frantically jumps and dives out of the way, he tries to block a strike with his walking stick but it is chopped in half, the brute grabs him by the shoulder and throws him to the floor, the brute is about to deliver the killing strike when he is stabbed in the knee with a shard of glass by the little girl and brought to the ground Roman gets back up.

Roman: "thanks kid"

With the fight resolved Roman takes back his ice cream from the children and walks away. The punk leader is killed just off screen by the girl. The girl follows Roman around town having nowhere else to go.

Roman: "Are you following me?"

Neo: "..."

Roman: "where are your parents?"

Neo: "..."

Roman: "can you talk?"

Neo: "..."

Neo stays quiet and simply stares at the floor.

Roman: "here"

Roman gives her his Neapolitan Ice cream.

Realising that she has nowhere to go Roman decides to take her back to the estate and convince his family to adopt her.


	11. Roman returns to the manor

The episode starts with Roman sat in the back of an open top car with Neo. The car is being driven by the family Footman. The car drives up to the main gates of the Torchwick Family Estate.

Driver: "Samuel"

Samual (the gatekeeper): "Harrison, Master Roman, Mistress?"

The gates open, the car drives down the stone brick road to the manor house, exotic statues flowers and water features decorate the gardens, including a small stream and pond. The Manor itself could pass as a palace, it had the grand towers and windows of a cathedral with the silhouette of a mansion and what looked like the sturdiness of a castle, from different angles the building could pass for any of the three.

Neo is mesmerized by her surroundings and wide eyed the whole time.

The car pulls up to the front of the Manor house, a servant opens the car door for Roman and Neo, they climb up the steps to the door where they are greeted by the Family Butler.

He glances at Roman, then Neo, then Roman.

Jeeves: "I knew you were popular with the ladies Master Roman, though I did not know you were that popular."

Roman: "uhh, what?"

Jeeves: "no need to be embarrassed Master Roman, your Uncle would be quite impressed"

Roman: "what? No no no no no no, she's not mine"

Jeeves: "Of course not"

Roman: "Shouldn't you be getting the house ready for tonight?"

Jeeves: "I am"

The doors open, there are servants and workers everywhere. Putting up extra decoration, doing last minute dusting, tables and plates are being set up in the ballroom, a string band is setting up on a small stage, the kitchens are filled with chefs cooking away. Jeeves Roman and Neo walk inside

Jeeves: "Delegation my dear boy, always work smarter, never harder"

Olivia: "He's a master of that art"

Olivia is stood behind them holding a drink

Jeeves: "bit early for it wouldn't you say Miss Olivia?"

Olivia: "no"

Roman: "ahh still as Patronising as ever"

Olivia: "You were on the news again"

Roman: "I know right, its funny, the cameras just can't seem to get enough of me"

Olivia: "Father wasn't happy"

Roman: "Is he ever"

Micheal: "Only when you do as you're told and I pretend to not exist, Whos the scruffy one?"

Roman: "This is Neo"

Neo looks up at Roman in confusion then nods her head

Jeeves: "I had wrongfully assumed she was your new niece, would you care to fill us in?"

Roman: "she has nowhere to go"

Jeeves: "so you brought her here"

Micheal: "yeah our lord father is not going to be happy about that now is he"

Roman: "well what else was I supposed to do? Just leave her there? We have more space and more money then we know what to do with, I'm sure we can manage one more person"

Jeeves: "huff, do either of you have a problem with this?"

Michael looks to Olivia shrugs and says "nope"

Olivia shakes her head

Jeeves: "I'll try to sell the idea to your father. Next time you want to try something like this, call me first"

Jeeves walks off, he passes two maids who are chatting.

Jeeves: "those cobwebs wont dust themselves"


	12. Jeeves talks to Odin

A dark room, a grandfather clock is ticking. Odin is sat in his chair reading a newspaper. There is a knock at the door.

Odin: "enter"

Jeeves: "terribly sorry to disturb you sir, but given the stresses of organising such an occasion I thought a beverage may be in order. Anything special?"

Odin: "the usual"

Jeeves begins pouring a drink for Odin.

Odin: "Roland has made the front page again"

Jeeves: "Up to his old antics sir?"

Odin: "of course, the peasants are already at my doorstep demanding an explanation and to make matters even better my own sons decide to put on a show for the whole kingdom to see, the reporters are going to love that one"

Jeeves: "perhaps more then an interview is needed this time sir. Perhaps, a new PR stunt, something that shouts I am a man of good character"

Odin looks up from his paper to Jeeves. Jeeves jesters to ask for a seat. Odin jesters back to say yes.

Jeeves sits, pulls out a pipe and lights it with a match.

Jeeves: "you could tell all the sheep in Vale how nice you are over and over again. They'll never believe you. Not if you just tell them. So show them"

Odin: "go on"

Jeeves: "picture this, a wide eyed orphan girl, nothing but skin and bone, adopted and raised by the richest man in the kingdom. Get some meat on her bones, a proper education, fine clothes. Turned from a worthless starving street rat into a beautiful young Lady by the most generous Lord in the Kingdom."

Odin: "whos motive are you trying to sell to me this time?"

Jeeves: "sir, to even suggest that I would go behind your back after my years of loyal service. Simply uncalled for sir!"

Odin: "It was Roman wasn't it"

Jeeves nods his head and says "nooo"

Odin glares

Jeeves: "it was entirely his idea, yes"

Odin: "he's already said the girl can stay here hasn't he"

Jeeves: " yes"

Odin: "and you are trying to make me think its my idea so that my hooligan of a son can get away with offering my estate to some street rat"

Jeeves: "she really is a sweet little thing, no child her age should be left with nothing"

Odin: "you'd best tell Victoria, she has another one to add to her brood"

Jeeves: "thank you sir"

Odin: "hmph"

Jeeves stands up to leave

Odin: "and arrange the interview, I want everyone to know about this girl"

Jeeves gets up and exits the room.


	13. Victoria into

The scene opens to the ballroom, Roman is standing by the door when Jeeves arrives.

Roman: "well?"

Jeeves: "good news sir"

Roman has a sigh of relief

Jeeves: "if the authorities cannot find the girls proper parents then she will be adopted by the Torchwick family, she can stay here in the meantime"

Roman: "thank you"

Jeeves: "don't celebrate just yet, we still have to tell your mother"

The pair open the doors, Victoria is front and centre running the show.

Victoria: "Excellent work everyone lets keep this going, I can see a big old bonus for you all if we get this right, Azula could you help set up the band please, Rouge I need you to help with the centrepiece, Shadow is the bar fully stocked?"

Shadow: "yes ma'am"

Victoria: "perfect, can you move to help with decorations please?"

Roman: "so I see delegation means get mum to do it"

Jeeves: "she insisted"

Victoria: "too right, can't trust you after last year can I?" she turns her attention to Roman "hello hunny" she says as she gives him a hug

Roman: "only been gone since this morning"

Victoria: "don't care"

Victoria notices Neo clinging onto Romans leg, she kneels down to Neos level

Victoria: "and who is this little one?"

Roman: "this is Neo, she, she doesn't have a home, do you mind if she stays?"

Victoria picks up Neo in a cuddle "she doesn't have a choice, I wish you were this cute at her age"

Roman gasps

Victoria: "only kidding, you were cute in your own way"

Roman: "yeah ok ok, we don't need to hear about that"

Jeeves pops his head in from off screen "actually this sounds quite interesting"

Roman: "Jeeves you're fired"

Jeeves: "I don't work for you"

Victoria: "maybe another time Jeeves, I'll get out the photo album for you (Roman does a funny jaw drop in the background), could you take over from here for me please"

Jeeves: "of course madam"

Victoria: "Now then, let's get you cleaned up sweetie"

Victoria walks away with neo. Scene ends.


	14. Gathering at Torchwick manor

The night has finally arrived. A gathering of "Businessmen" and Vales upper class at the Torchwick Estate.

Crime leaders and VIPs from across the Kingdoms arrive to enjoy drinks, music, discuss business with their peers, and celebrate the (dust festival).

Roman, Olivia, Michael and Neo are all finely dressed. Victoria examines the four.

Victoria: "You all look perfect, ok now have fun, Roman, be yourself, Olivia hunny don't drink too much, Michael, no causing a scene, and Neo, you just have fun"

Servants open the doors to the ballroom, the band is playing and Victoria goes to join her husband. And Jeeves is roaming around keeping the Manor ship shape.

Odin is having a conversation with Jacques Schnee about the festival.

Odin: "I'm surprised Jacques, unlike you to spend money on someone else"

Jacques: "If it has anything to do with dust the Schnee name needs to be on it. Besides, it's good for PR. Hmm, pardon me but it's a bit strange for a proud lord of Vale to just adopt some commoner."

Odin: "It's good for PR"

Jacques: "Indeed. Perhaps you would be willing to help me with some troubles I've been having"

Odin: "what kind of troubles"

Jacques: "Our market share has dropped below 80, it would be most beneficial for someone to... discourage some of our local competition."

Odin: "I'm sure we can work out something for you, if some shares were to fall to the right people"

Jacques: "I'm sure we can work that out for you"

Donald Redwing arrives with his daughter Rowena.

Odin: "ahh, excuse me"

Odin and Victoria greet and embrace Donald and Rowena, Victoria calls over Roman.

Roman leaves his conversation to see Rowena.

Donald: "Hello Odin"

Odin: "good to see you Donald"

Rowena: "My lady"

Victoria: "it's Victoria to you darling, you should know that by now. Roman! Someone you may want to see is here"

Roman: "why hello gorgeous, took your time getting here"

Rowena: "Well you needed something to look forward to"

Donald: "Roman my boy"

Roman: "Ahh, a pleasure as always sir" Roman tips his hat

Donald: "yeah yeah, just take the girl and get outta here"

Roman: "my pleasure sir" Roman holds out his arm "me lady"

Rowena hangs her bag on his arm to make him carry it and walks to the gardens with Roman following behind.

We cut to olivia standing very properly next to the centrepiece (a wine fountain) she is of course drinking wine, she finishes her glass and pours another, Michael is leaning against the table beside her.

Micheal: "not had enough yet?"

Olivia glares at Michael

Micheal: "alright, fine, you'll be the one to regret it in the morning"

Olivia: "sure"

Michael starts getting bored and fidgets,

Michael: "How was your day?"

Olivia: "..."

Micheal: "anything you wanna talk about"

Olivia: "how about, how much I don't want to talk to you"

Michael: "you're terrible company, you know that right"

Olivia: "yep"

Michael huffs and walks off to find something to do.

Richard Indigo and his daughter Reed arrive at the party. Victoria leaves Odin and Douglas to see her family.

Victoria: "Excuse me please"

Richard: "Where's my baby girl?

Victoria: "Hello dad"

Richard chuckles as he hugs his daughter

Richard: "how is my little Angel?"

Victoria: " oh same old same old"

Richard: "glad to hear it, and where are my grandchildren? I see on the news that you've got another one and you didn't even tell me"

Victoria: "We adopted her, I wasn't certain how you would react"

Richard: "hunny, adopted or not family is family, she might not have my blood but she's still my granddaughter"

Reed: "yet even with his blood it's still up for debate"

Richard: "Are you standing as my daughter or not"

Reed: "only in name"

Richard: "then quit complaining, anyone else would've cut their losses and killed ya, I brought you into the business and put a roof over your head"

Reed: "Truly you are father of the year"

Victoria: "oh Reed"

Victoria walks up to and hugs Reed but Reed keeps her hands behind her back

Victoria: "it's good to see you"

Reed: "I wish I could return the sentiment"

Victoria: "how have you been?"

Reed: "same as usual, my father and coworkers despise me, and I was brought here to celebrate only because you invited me and he would sooner bring a dog as his plus one rather than me"

Victoria: "and how is Salinas"

Reed: "my mother has been missing"

Victoria: "I'm so sorry"

Reed: "for the last six weeks"

Reed walks away from the conversation

Victoria: "Reed"

Richard: "Just ignore her angel, she's not worth your time"

Victoria: "She's still my sister"

Richard: "I know, now how about we find my new granddaughter huh, I'm excited, I hope she's inherited my good looks."

Neo is seen playing with the house cat (purrswick, Purrcival Torchwick) trying to put a small bowler hat on it,and exploring the mansion. She skips past a window looking onto the garden, we see Roman and Rowena walking into the garden, camera moves to show Rowena and Roman exiting the ball room into the gardens

The gardens Roses are in full bloom,

Rowena cups one in her hand.

Rowena: "they're beautiful"

Roman: "if you say so"

Rowena turns around as Roman lights a cigar.

Roman: "what? I hate the things"

Rowena: "why?"

Roman: "I dunno, just have a bad feeling about them"

Rowena: "ok, what about tulips?"

Roman: " hate"

Rowena: "lilies"

Roman: "hate"

Rowena: "daffodils"

Roman: "double hate"

Rowena takes Romans cigar from his mouth and has a puff

Rowena: "Is there anything you do like?"

Roman: "hmm, probably me, that would be a good start"

Rowena: "is there anything apart from yourself?"

Roman looks upwards then points to his hat

Rowena says whilst smiling "you are impossible Roman"

Camera cuts to Micheal opening a window to climb out of.

Jeeves: "going somewhere Master Michael?"

Micheal: "jeeves, heh heh, I was... just... checking this window, yup, opens just fine"

Jeeves: "go"

Michael: "thanks mate"

Jeeves: "stay safe"

Micheal: "no promises"

We cut back to Donald and Odin

Odin: "so where is Douglas"

Donald: "blugh"

Donald snaps his fingers to a servant for a drink, the servant poors him a drink then adds a mysterious liquid to the drink

Odin: "So going well then"

Donald: "I don't know what to do with him Odin"

Odin: "We could take care of him"

Donald: "I'm not that desperate yet"

Odin: "Offers there"

Donald: "There is something I have been wishing to speak with you about. Have you been... getting any calls?"

Odin: "How do you know about that?"

Donald: "How do you think, the question is what do we do about it?"

Odin: "Roland is taking care of it, soon we'll..."

Odin is interrupted by fireworks and the guests begin to chear.

Camera cuts back to Roman and Rowena. Rowena cuddles up next to Roman who wraps his arm around her.

Roman: "not quite as pretty as I am"

Rowena: "of course not"

Roman: "still better than you though"

Rowena is shocked and playfully elbows Roman in the side and spins around to face slap him Roman catches her by the wrist and with a hand on her side of her waist pulls her in and kisses her cheekily

Rowena: "smooth"

Roman: "did you expect anything less?"

Rowena: "well..."

Without answering Rowena takes Romans hat puts it on and the pair kiss again.

Camera pans to fireworks and transitions to next scene


	15. Jades introduction

Scene opens with Michael wandering the streets of Vale with fireworks going off overhead. He hears a commotion nearby and goes to investigate. He finds a faunus being followed and harrassed by some thugs

Thug 1: "awwww is it scared of fireworks"

Jade: "Get lost"

Thug 1: "oh come on, we'll keep you safe, the loud noises won't get you with us around."

Jade: "I said get lost"

Thug 1: "I thought rabbits were supposed to be timid"

Thug 1 grabs her ear. Jade punches him in the face and in his recoil the thug tears out one of Jades piercings, ripping her ear.

Thug 2: "oooo, maybe she's feral"

Thug 1 wipes blood from his mouth, "that does it you bitch"

The thug attacks Jade, Jade defends herself and pushes away Thug 1, Thugs 2 and 3 quickly overwhelm her and soon Thug 1 rejoins the fray.

Behind them Michael picks up a chain and steps into Jades defence. He wraps the chain around thug 1s neck and pulls him backwards, as Michael is strangling thug 1 thug 2 runs to his aid, thug 3 turns to do the same but is kicked in the knee by Jade, as he turns back around Jade punches him in the face.

Thug 1 is brought to his knees by Michael but thug 2 tackles Michael to the ground and starts punching him, Thug 1 catches his breath.

Michael punches and headbuts thug 2 and pushes him off, thug 2 stumbles backwards and trips over the collapsed thug 1.

Jade outmatches thug 3 and manages to punch him onto and push him over the railing of the bridge and into the river below.

Thug 1 gets back up and gets in a fist fight with Michael, Michael is outmatched by the thug and thrown to the floor.

Jade kicks Thug 2 in the face knocking him unconscious and jumps on thug 1s back to get him in a neck lock thug 1 manages to grab jade and pull her off of his back, he gets ready to stomp on her face but is stopped as Michael punches him in the face.

Jade jumps back to her feet and together they overwhelm the thug with strikes, the fight concludes when both Michael and Jade uppercut the Thug in the chin in perfect unison. Thug 1 is thrown into the air crashes into the railing and collapses to the ground.

The pair try to catch their breath, Michael is clearly bruising from the fight.

Jade: "good punch"

Michael: "thanks... Im Michael"

Jade: "Jade"

Michael: "wanna go for a drink?"

Jade: "you're buying"

Cut to black end of scene


	16. Jeeves and Roman to find Michael

The next morning. The servants are cleaning up the remains of the party. Roman is recovering from a hangover in his room. Olivia is still drinking by the fountain and Neo is out in the gardens doing cartwheels. Jeeves walks past a doorway when his name is called.

Odin: "Jefferson"

Jeeves: "yes my lord"

Odin: "where is Michael?"

Jeeves: "I'm not sure my lord, perhaps he went for a morning walk"

Odin: "Then why did the gatekeeper see him leaving last night?"

Jeeves looks visibly nervous

Odin: " I suggest you go and find him, now and take the other one with you!"

Jeeves:" Master Roman is recovering from last night"

Odin: "then make sure he knows exactly why you're waking him up"

Jeeves: "as you wish my lord"

Scene moves to upstairs where Roman is in bed asleep.

Jeeves: "wakey wakey master Roman"

Roman: "ugghhhh, go away Jeeves"

Jeeves: "now those are hardly the manners of a gentleman"

Jeeves pulls open the curtains Roman rolls over and pulls his cover over his head

Jeeves: "your lord father has ordered that we go and find your brother, now get up before im forced to find an alternative approach... Very well"

Jeeves pulls out a pair of cymbals from nowhere and crashes them together whilst blowing a whistle


	17. Michael wakes up

Scene opens to Micheal waking up on a bed of hay in a run down barn.

Michael: "urghhhh"

Jade: "ahh, good, thought I'd have to start digging"

Micheal: "you have a wonderful bedside manner"

Jade: "it's a gift"

Micheal: "where am I?"

Jade: "in my bed"

Michael: "alright"

Jade: "huff boys?"

Michael: "You live here?"

Jade: "It's not much but it's my home, beggars can't be choosers"

Jade: "Oh, by the way, think you're in trouble"

Jade hands Michael his scroll, he has several missed calls from Roman and Jeeves

Micheal: "could you dig that hole for me please?"

We cut back to Roman and Jeeves, Jeeves is sitting in the car drinking tea, Roman is pacing back and forth and clearly unwell.

Roman: "where else could he be?"

Jeeves: "I'm not sure, we'll know when he manages to..."

Romans scroll starts to ring

Jeeves: "speak of the devil"

Roman answers his scroll

Michael: "hello?"

Roman: "where are you this time?"

Micheal: "that is an excellent question, where am I? I am...

Jade: "on patch"

Michael: "Patch?"

Roman: "Patch? How did you get to Patch?"

Micheal: "i have no idea"

Roman: "get back to the mainland, We'll pick you up at the port"

Micheal: "there's a slight problem with that, how am I gonna pay"

Jeeves: "well we will have to go and pick him up"

Roman: "meet us at the docks, we'll get you there"

Roman hangs up.

Jeeves: "well it's a five hour journey to Patch and back, we had best get moving"


	18. Collecting Michael

Michael and Jade wait patiently by the docks, the occasional ferry docks up and the passengers disembark.

Jade: "you're shaking a bit there"

Michael: "it's the cold"

Jade: "liar"

Micheal: "why are you even here anymore?"

Jade: "thought you'd need the support"

Micheal: "thanks sweetheart but I don't need any help"

Jade: "oh, we're sweethearts now? When did this happen?"

Micheal: "it's just a nickname"

Jade: "so you don't want to be... ok that's fine"

Micheal: "make up your mind, which is the right answer"

Jade: "you'll work it out, oh and one more thing"

Jade gives Micheal a quick hug

Jade: "thank you"

Before Micheal can do anything Jade lets go and gives him a light punch on the shoulder and just smiles at him

A voice is heard in the distance

"Where is he?!"

Michael: "oh goodie"

Jeeves and Roman march up to Michael and Jade, Roman is clearly furious

Micheal: "hey guys, whats up?"

Jeeves: "we have been looking for you... for six hours, it's taken us two hours to get here, and we have another three hour journey ahead of us. You had better have a..."

Before Jeeves can finish his sentence Roman punches Michael in the side of the head, Michael spins around then falls to the floor Roman jumps at him and the two get into a brawl

Jeeves acknowledges Jade

Jeeves: "and who might you be?"

Jade: "nobody"

Jeeves: "then why are you here?"

Jade: "I couldn't leave him all alone in Vale, i didn't know where he lived so I brought him here for the night"

Jeeves: "you have my thanks for watching over him, but you must understand, whilst I hold no disdain for your kind a highborn gentleman such as him cannot be seen with the likes of you. Do you understand?"

Jade: "yes sir"

Jeeves: " very good. Alright you two, that is enough"

Jeeves pulls apart Michael and Roman by their collars, Michael has a black eye from the initial punch, Roman is unscathed.

Jeeves: "the sooner we leave the sooner we reach the estate, the sooner you can kill each other there"

Jeeves walks off with Roman following suit, Michael looks to Jade

Micheal: "so, same time tomorrow?

Jade smiles and tucks a card in Micheals pocket

Jade: "you're buying"

Jade walks off, Michael stares at her tail, Jade gives her tail and booty a cheeky little shake, Michael looks up to the back of Jade's head, She turns her head to face him and gives him a wink.

Roman: "you coming or not"

Roman shouts impatiently, Michael follows Roman and Jeeves and the three make their way back to the estate.


	19. Odin disiplines Michael

Scene opens to Jeeves driving Roman and Michael up to Torchwick Manor. Michael is shaking. Jeeves looks over to him.

Jeeves: "You're going to be alright"

The scene cuts to Odin sat in the families former throne. Michael is stood in front of him with Jeeves and Roman standing each side of him.

Odin: "Where were you last night?"

Michael: "I was just out"

Odin: "Where?"

Michael: "Nowhere"

Odin: "Is this family not good enough for you? Hmm. Are we so unworthy that you would sooner celebrate with peasants and street rats"

Michael is clearly panicking, shaking and breathing shallowly. Odin stands and moves towards Michael

Odin: "and from what your brother tells me, you decided to spend the night with one of those vermin"

Michaels eyes widen in panic and Odin strikes him round the head with his sceptre. Michael is sent straight to the floor. Romans jaw drops in shock, Jeeves steps backwards.

Odin: "you insolent brat, my own son, seeing one of those vile creatures"

Odin stands on Michaels hand, Michael screams in pain

Odin: "you're a disgrace to this family"

Jeeves: "my lord please..."

Odin: "not another word out of you! You have been encouraging this disobedience for far too long and I will not have my son behave in this manner. If pain is this boy will listen to, then so be it."

Sparks start to emit from the dust crystal at the end of Odin's' sceptre. Odin aims at Michael, Odin fires bolts of lightning at Michael who screams in agony.

Jeeves: "My lord please"

Odin: "One more word out of you..."

Roman: "Enough!"

Odin holds his fire and turns to Roman and scowls, the two lock eyes and stare each other down.

Odin: "You're too soft. You don't like my methods then very well, he is your responsibility now. You will control him and if you fail I will not be punishing him"

Odin briefly raises his Sceptre to threaten Roman and walks away. Jeeves helps Michael off of the floor and the two take him back to his room.


	20. Odins interview Victoria's Secret meeti

The scene opens to Odin and Victoria sitting down to watch gogglebox, the cast are watching Odin's recent interview.

Interviewer: "Hello Odin good to see you again"

Scottish viewer: "speak for yourself"

Odin: "Thank you, very good to be back I must say"

Old Lady: "there's something very reagle about him"

Old man: "whatcha mean?"

Old lady: "well he looks very kingly"

Interviewer: "So how have you been then?"

Scottish viewer: "How'd ya think he's been? He's bloody loaded"

Odin: "quite well actually, quite well"

Scottish viewer: "You bloody prat!"

Interviewer: "so I hear that your family has a new addition"

Bloke: "my god, he's been busy for his age hahahah"

Odin: "Why yes, my son Roman found a young girl in the city, she was starving, homeless, we have more then enough to spare so we've decided to share it with her"

Before and after pictures of Neo are shown with her next to Roman

Audience: "aww"

Old lady: "oh my, she's very pretty isn't she"

Teen girl 1: "is that Roman?"

Teen girl 2: "why can't he take me to his mansion?"

Teen girl 1: "ooo you like a bit a ginge do ya?"

Teen girl 2: "well..."

Teen girl 1: "oh Mr Torchwick, Im feeling ever so faint, won't you please hold me"

Teen girl 1 falls onto Teen girl 2s lap

Interviewer: "well I must say Odin, she, she's adorable"

Odin: "yes she is isn't she, which is why we will be helping to fund the construction and maintenance of an orphanage, to help other orphaned children like her"

Old Lady: "aww, that's very sweet isn't it"

Scottish viewer: "it's a PR ploy, bet ya that girls bloody miserable"

Skip ahead into the interview

Interviewer: "well I'm sorry to do this to you Odin but it's time for that question, (Odin rolls his eyes) what do you think of the latest actions committed by your brother?"

Scottish viewer: "He's in on it! Why can't anyone else see that?"

Odin: "My brother, is a maniac, and I wish the proper Authorities the very best of luck in their attempts to bring him to justice"

Roland appears behind Odin and Victoria leaning in the doorway.

Roland: "oh brother, you're gonna break my heart saying things like that about me"

Odin: "What are you doing here Roland?"

Roland: "Nice to see you too" looks to Victoria and tips hat "Me lady"

Victoria: "partner"

Odin: "What do you want?"

Roland: "we need to talk"


	21. Neo explores

We see Neo exploring the manor, she tries to open the cabinets in the hallways but they are locked, she slides down the railings of stairs, she looks at the view from the roof and balconies. She eventually finds the library, there are bookcases that reach the ceiling all around the room and two floors with a balcony going all the way around the room, Michael is sitting at a table in the corner reading one of the many family journals. As Neo continues to explore she finds one of the oldest parts of the manor, the corridor is decrepit and worn, there is exposed stone where the plaster has fallen off, the floorboards are cracked, there are cobwebs everywhere her curiosity peaks and she explores, she finds old rooms filled with furniture hidden under dust covers, old weapons mount the walls, she passes a door when she hears a warm voice.

Voice: "Neo"

Neo freezes in place and turns to the door, she reaches up for the handle and opens the door, on the other side half covered in shadows are a man and woman, their faces still hidden from her, the pair kneel down.

Voice: "Neo come here baby"

The woman outstretches her arms and Neo runs towards her. In a flash Neo is grabbed by the back of the collar, another hand grabs her by the shoulder, Jeeves pulls her back like a parent grabbing a child who has just run into a busy road. The man and woman call back to Neo the mother is screaming for her.

Mother: "Neo!"

Father: "Let her go!"

Neo flails and struggles to get back to them but is thrown back into the room by Jeeves who proceeds to slam the door shut behind them and bolt it closed and lock it, Neo cries and tries desperately to get back through,

Jeeves: "Miss Neo"

Jeeves tries to calm her but she fights him the whole time. Until a familiar voice is heard.

Roman: "whats going on?"

Jeeves: "she was about to go into the Amelia wing"

Roman holds Neo and Neo clings onto him as if for dear life and sobs

Roman: "it's alright Neo, it's alright, look at me Neo, no matter what you see, no matter what, never go through that door, understand"

Neo still with tears in her eyes nods.

Roman: "good"

Roman stands back up and Neo starts to walk off

Roman: "How did she get in there"

Jeeves: "the door must have not been properly locked sir"

Roman: "well who opened it"

Jeeves: "I don't know sir?"

Roman: "Then find out"

Jeeves: "I'll look into it right away sir"

Neo looks to the door one last time before walking away.

Cut to black, scene ends.


	22. Training

The scene opens to Roland and Victoria standing in a dueling room, Roman Olivia Michael and Neo are facing them from the other side of the room.

Roland: "Howdy kids, we got something we need to talk about, your father believes that this isn't necessary, but your mother and I disagree. We think it's high time you lot learned hold your own, can't always count on uncle Roland to save you."

Michael: "You're teaching us how to fight?"

Roland: "No, we're gonna teach you how to kick some ass"

Victoria: "we think it's best you each understand the basics of combat, your father is worried anything else may tempt to try and break the law"

Roland: "and we don't want that now do we, you'd be puttin me out of a job, now just to keep it interesting, two teams, boys and girls. Team that makes the most progress wins the grand prize"

Roman: "A new car?"

Michael: "Cash?"

Olivia: "two body bags?"

Roland: "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it"

Victoria: "Come on then girls, let's get started"

Victoria Neo and Olivia leave the dueling steps into the ring

Roland: "Now then, whos first?"

Camera cuts to the gardens, Victoria leads Olivia and Neo out there to train.

Olivia: "why are we out here"

Victoria: "I prefer the atmosphere"

Neo bops her head in agreement

Olivia: "and is there a reason our Uncle refused to train us?"

Victoria: "He didn't refuse, I wanted to teach you myself"

Olivia pulls a face of confusion

Victoria: "your uncle is, for lack of a better word, incredible, but he's a brawler, all substance, no style. I thought you'd prefer something a bit prettier to watch"

Olivia: "there's no point fighting prettily if it will get you killed"

Victoria swings her arm and forms a water blade that almost hits Olivia's neck.

Victoria: "who said it would get you killed?"

Victoria hands Olivia and Neo each a sparring sword and forms her own water blade

Victoria: "now repeat after me, 1, 2, 3, 4"

The three practice martial art styles.


	23. Time skip

Gold from RWBY Vol 1 plays in the background, we see...

Roman and Michael sparring in the dueling room.

Victoria, Olivia and Neo training in the gardens and practicing with different styles and weapons.

Rebecca and the other gang leaders putting down rival gangs.

Donald Redwing slowly being poisoned to death by one of his servants.

Rowenna and Roman ballroom dancing.

Michael and Jade dancing in clubs.


	24. Donald murdered

It is a dark and stormy night. Roland stares out of the window of his hideout

Rebecca: "ya alright there partner?"

Roland doesn't answer.

Lightening transition to next shot, We see Donald through his bedroom window, he is having coughing fits and coughing up blood, Douglas walks into the room carrying a bottle and cloth. He walks up to Donald.

Donald nods his head and continues coughing, Douglas damps the cloth and holds it to his father's face, Donalds coughing calms down then his breathing slows, then it stops. Douglas wells up. And leaves the room.

Douglas addresses his enforcers.

Douglas: "gather our forces, It's time for the passing of the torch"

Enforcer: "Donald will never..."

Douglas shouting "Donald is dead, you follow me now!"


	25. Uprising

The scene opens to the gates of Torchwick Manor. A convoy of SUVs crash through the front gates and up to the Mansion. The gatekeeper opens the door to see what the noise was when a Redwing stabs him.

The manor guards open fire at the oncoming forces but are slaughtered by the gunfire.

The redwings breach the front doors and start spilling into the mansion. We cut to Odin Torchwick.

Guard Captain: "Sir, the mansion has been breached"

Odin : "Seal off the centre wing, gather our forces in the ballroom and prepare for a counter attack"

Captain: "Yes sir" the captain runs off "defencive positions, seal the upper levels and the west wing..."

We cut to Roman running through the corridors of the upper floor, Some guards run past him.

Roman: "hey, what's going on here?"

Guard: "sir, get back to your room"

The guards continue onwards.

Jeeves and Michael appear from behind Roman.

Jeeves "Roman" Jeeves grabs Roman by the shoulder and drags him away, "we need to get you out of here, come on!"

The three of them run back down the corridor towards a room.

Just before they reach it Jeeves opens a draw and pulls out a pair of hand guns.

Roman: "How long have those been there?"

Jeeves: "that doesn't matter"

He gives a pistol each to Roman and Michael

Jeeves: "don't shoot yourselves!"

Jeeves then pulls a third handgun out of an ankle holster. And the three go into the room and lock themselves inside.

We cut back to Odin in the ballroom, he has both sword and sceptre in hand. his household guard are preparing for battle. Victoria joins them.

Victoria: "where are my children?

Odin: "We can worry about them later, we need to..."

Before Odin can finish his sentence an explosion goes off and a combination of Redwings and street thugs flood the room, Some rouge huntsmen burst in through the windows. Odin and Victoria prepare for battle.

The pair of them fight back and slaughter the attacking goons, Odin rains lightning down upon them with his sceptre and cuts them down with his sword.

Victoria uses her dust dress and semblance to defeat them. The pair soon find their forces being overwhelmed by the sheer number of opponents. Three more cars break in through the walls of the room and the occupants open fire. Odin, Victoria and their few remaining guards are forced to retreat.

Victoria: "There's too many of them Odin"

Odin: "Fall back"

Victoria: "Everyone, fall back"

Odin, into his arm scroll "Roland, the estate is under attack, I need you here now!"

We cut to Roland running

Roland: "I'm on my way, just hold on!"

Roland jumps onto his bike and rides off at max speed.

Rebecca: "move it boys, Go go go go go!"

The rest of the gang jump on their bikes and ride after Roland. Rebecca rides as a passenger on Rob's bike.

Back at the mansion Odin fires one last lightning bolt into the swarm of attackers before backing out of the ball room. The guards lock the doors behind him. Odin pulls over a cabinet to create a barricade

Odin: "You two, hold this position"

Guards: "yes sir!"

Odin: "the rest of you follow me! That includes you Victoria! We will regroup in the library"

Back upstairs the guards are overwhelmed and the redwings begin taking the upper floors.

Roman Michael and Jeeves hear the Redwings outside their door, they try to kick the door in but Jeeves shoots one through the door.

A redwing uses a shotgun to shoot the lock and open the door, as the door opens Jeeves shoots him in the head.

Jeeves: "You two need to go"

Roman opens a window, and climbs out onto a small stone overhang on the side of the mansion and begins to shimmy his way across. Michael joins him on the overhang and Jeeves buys the pair time. He pops out through the doorway to fire at the redwings but is hit in the chest by a shotgun and collapses to the floor. The redwings enter the room and open fire on Michael, Michael takes cover outside the window after a few pot shots and follows Roman.

The Redwing lay chace and fire down the side of the mansion, Roman breaks into another window and climbs back inside the mansions top floor. Michael fires back at the redwings but is shot and falls off the overhang,

Roman: "Michael"

Michael slides down a piece of roof, falls off the edge and lands on a balcony. Roman runs through the corridors to the stairs of on of the mansions towers and makes his way down, Michael picks himself up and runs across the balcony to another door.

We cut back to Roland and his gang riding through Vale.

Roland through a scroll "sound off, this is Roland Torchwick, The estate is under attack I need everyone at the back at the mansion now!"

We see each of Rolands commanders fight back against the oncoming Redwings.

Danny Fern: "This is Danny Ferno, alpha station is under attack, Redwings are surrounding us on all fronts, we need backup now."

Aqua Maria: "This is Aqua Maria, We're being overrun, we're surrounded, don't think we're gonna make it outta here"

Dutch: "Can't help ya boss, Charlys being overrun"

John Marston: "This is Delta, we can't hold out much longer"

Abigail: "This is echo base I need Ugh..."

Rebecca flicks through camera feeds of each of the bases and watches in horror as the rest of the gangs commanders are slaughtered.

Rebecca: "No, no no no, Roland, Fern, Maria, their all gone, we're all that's left."

Roland: "Arthur!"

Arthur: "Yes boss?"

Roland: "Take Jack and Flint, go find some APCs and meet us at the mansion"

Arthur: "You can count on us boss, lets ride boys"

Arthur Jack and Flint ride off to fulfill Rolands orders.

We cut back to Odin in the Library.

Victoria: "I need to find my children Odin"

Odin: "they can look after themselves, isn't that what you've been teaching them for."

We quickly cut to Olivia running through corridors killing Redwings with her daggers as she searches for Neo.

Cut back to Odin, the doors are breached, Odin and Victoria fight and kill more goons, using their weapons and semblances to create an awesome display of power, what's left of Odins guards are killed.

Firefly enters the room and picks a fight with Victoria, the two clash, Firefly tries to burn Victoria who uses her water dust to keep herself safe as well as put out Fireflys fires.

Odin continues to fight goons and is able to wipe out the majority of them. Victoria freezes firefly in place. But her semblance drains her aura completely.

Victoria: "Odin?"

Odin: "Fine, go!"

Victoria runs for the door when a ninja jumps out of nowhere and prepares to kill her, the ninja is shot out of the air by one of Odins lightning bolts.

Odin defeats all the goons when Sniper shoots him in the back, Odin retaliates by firing back at sniper. Sniper ducks behind a table that Odin blows up with a lightning bolt. Sniper is thrown into a wall and knocked out.

Odin: "is there nobody here worthy enough to claim my head?"

"maybe I am"

Odin: "Marcus Black"

Marcus: "quite the price on your head"

Odin: "help me kill the man who put that price on my head, and your reward shall be triple"

Marcus: "you want me to kill that little weasel Douglas for you? Nah, no challenge"

Odin: "so be it"

The two clash, Odin has the upper hand in the fight and cripples Marcus but with the assistance of Firefly and Sniper, Odin is defeated and killed and the mansion set ablaze

Victoria is seen running through the mansion.

Victoria: "Roman! Olivia! Michael! Neo!"

As she runs through the mansion she sees Reed.

Victoria: "Reed! Thank goodness. We need to find..."

Reed stabs Victoria in the stomach with her Venomous fingernails.

Victoria: "Reed?

Reed: "nothing personal sister, it's just business"

Reed walks away and Victoria collapses and dies.

We cut to Roman and Michael who have made it outside of the mansion.

Roman: "Michael!"

Michael: "where are the others?"

We cut to Neo hiding in a pantry in the dark. A trapdoor up a small set of stairs start to shake, Neo hides behind a crate. The trap door is kicked in and Olivia drops down.

Olivia: "Neo!?"

Neo runs out from behind cover into Olivia's arms.

Olivia: "it's ok, I've got you"

Olivia climbs back up the stairs to the kitchen and out through a window. As she gets outside the mansion she hears Roman.

Roman: "Hey!"

He waves his arms to show his location and Olivia runs over to him. By this time the Mansion has become an inferno

Roman: "where are our parents"

Olivia: "I don't know"

The pair hide with Michael and hear motorbikes, Roland and the rest of the gang arrive too late.

Roland climbs off his bike and is horrified by what he sees.

Roland: "No"

Roman: "Uncle"

Roland: "Kids? Is everyone here? Where's Odin? Vickie?"

The children don't respond and Roland looks to the Mansion for a moment. Then turns around.

Roland: "We need to get you outta here"

Roland opens the door of an APC and the five climb in.

Roland: "get us to the airfield"

Arthur: "you got it boss"

What's left of the gang ride off away from the mansion.

Cut to black, scene ends.


	26. Roland and Rebecca deaths

After escaping from Torchwick Manor Roland takes our heroes to an airfield to get them to safety.

Our heroes hide inside of an empty hanger

Roland: "Becky, take the men and hold the door"

Rebecca: "you got it boss, You heard him boys, defencive positions, lets go!"

Neo is curled up in a corner, Michael wraps his arm around her, Olivia sits at a table in disbelief, and Roman goes up to his Uncle

Roman: "what do we do?"

Roland: "I've got someone on their way here, he'll get you out of Vale take you somewhere safe"

Roman: "what about you?"

Roland: "I'm gonna put that lil bastard in the dirt, when he's dead and his lil uprising is crushed I'll come an collect you myself."

Roman: "and what if..."

Roland: "if that happens... then there'll be nothing left for you here. If the worst should come then you need to look after them. That is your one and only priority. You understand?"

Roman: "yeah"

Roland: lgo get some rest"

Some time passes and cars are heard in the distance

Rebecca: "Battle positions! Boss, we got company"

Roland: "Becky, make sure to lay out the red out the red carpet for our guests!"

Rebecca: "you got it boss. Light em up boys!"

Machine guns and assault rifles fire at the oncoming cars, Rob is carrying a minigun. The cars come to a screeching halt, goons brake out of the doors to take cover, the unlucky ones get slaughtered by gunfire, the redwings shoot back, The Torchwicks are protected by a shield wall for extra cover, Rebecca climbs onto a vehicle and starts shooting from the roof.

Back inside Roland gets our heros ready

Roland: "everyone, get up, we gotta get you outta here, Micheal, help me move this"

Michael helps slide a crate that reveals a trap door, Roland opens the hatch and says

Roland: "This tunnel leads back to the Terminal, once your there you need to make your way up to the landing padl, a bullhead'll be there to pick you up, Becky and I are gonna stay here, when it's safe, I will come get you. Romans in charge until then, now you be careful, look out for each other, and stay safe, I'll see you all soon, now get the hell outta here, go!"

Our heros flee down the tunnel as Roland covers the entrance behind them.

In the corner of her eye Rebecca sees a light heading towards them, a huntsman flying on a jetpack straight towards them,

Rebecca: "scatter"

Rebecca jumps out of the way as Firefly uses his flame thrower straight above the torchwick defences, the troops are engulfed in flames, Rob included

Rebecca: "Rob!"

Robs screams are silenced as he is shot through the head. Rebecca takes cover in the hanger,

Rebecca: "where's the lil ones?"

Roland: "They've taken their leave"

Rebecca: "shouldn't we go with em?"

Roland: "its us they're after, not them, once they're outta vale they'll be fine"

A plasma cutter starts to cut open the door.

Rebecca: "we had a good run, it's been a pleasure cousin"

Roland: "likewise Becky, so what do ya say, one last hoe down"

Rebecca: "I thought you'd never ask"

The door blasts open as goons flood the room, Roland whistles activating some AK 270s Rebecca, Roland and the AKs open fire upon the goons.

Firefly bursts in through the roof with Owl lady, Firefly opens fire on Rebecca but Roland converts his revolver to whip mode, Latches onto Fireflys arm and pulls him to the ground, sending firefly crashing into the wall, Owl lady attacks Roland in a melee, Roland is disarmed but quickly overwhelms Owl lady and knocks her out on the floor.

Biker dude attacks Rebecca and pins her down on a crate but Roland latches his whip around biker dudes neck and pulls him over for a brawl. Up above, Sniper lands on the catwalk above Rebecca and aims down, Roland sees this in the middle of his brawl, pushes biker aside and shoots the support cable, causing the catwalk to fall slightly, and Sniper to miss his headshot and instead shoot off Rebecca's hat.

Rebecca: "Hey! Watch the hat!"

Rebecca aims up and shoots sniper in the head, however his helmet stops the bullet so he is only knocked out. Roland beats up Biker and shoots him in the head.

A ninja leaps from behind a crate and attacks Rebecca with a sword, Rebecca extends the blade on the butt of her rifle and parrays the ninjas strikes, Smacks him in the head knocking him back, and pulls out her shotgun and shoots him, then she recocks her winchester with one hand and fires.

A large armoured goon with a machine gun walks in and opens fire. The two take cover and Rebecca lights a stick of dynamite

Rebecca: "Roland!"

She throws it at the tank guy and Roland shoots it in mid air, killing the tank guy.

Firefly gets back up and fires at the two, Roland gets behind cover but Rebecca is caught in the flames, as she gets behind cover her aura fails.

Rebecca: "That's it"

Rebecca jumps out from behind cover and shoots at the fuel canister for Fireflys flamethrower, the resulting explosion kills him

Rebecca: "aww yeah, bullseye"

With these words Rebecca is shot through the head by the snipe


	27. Escape

The scene open just outside of the main terminal building, a manhole cover is opened slightly and Roman peaks to make sure the coast is clear, before he opens the cover and climbs out of the manhole, he helps pull out Neo and Olivia and Michael soon follow.

Olivia tries to open the doors to the terminal

Olivia: "It's locked"

Roman: "can you pick it?"

Olivia: "yes, if you give me..."

Before Olivia finishes Michael hurls himself through the door, creating an entrance for the siblings as well as a noticeable crash

Olivia: "... a minute"

Michael gets back up and runs into the building, the others chase after him. The four make their way to a stairway and begin climbing, once they reach the top they open the door onto the roof where as Roland promised, a bullhead is awaiting.

Smuggler: "come on, we don't have much time we gotta go"

Olivia Michael and Neo board the bullhead but Roman stands still. He looks over the balcony to the hangers where he can faintly see Douglas drag Rolands body out onto the airfield, the redwing goons all chear.

Olivia: "Roman, we have to go!"

Roman snaps out of his trance and jumps into the bullhead closing the door behind him, the bullhead takes off and the four leave Vale behind.


	28. The End

p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 36px; line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana;"span style="font-size: 36pt;"Ok so guys that was the end of our first draft for our idea what did you guys think? Please comment below or private message me on here. Pleas let us know any ideas you have or if we need to add anything to our first volume/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 36px; line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 36px; line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 36px; line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana;"span style="font-size: 36pt;"Also disclaimer we dont own Roman torchwick or neo. They are original characters that are owned by rooster teeth./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 36px; line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 36px; line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana;"span style="font-size: 36pt;"we also downt own the cover of our book but i am greatful to the artist who published it on google images/span/p 


End file.
